


A New Kind of Fairy Tale

by pronnpto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto
Summary: Who says the princess has to be saved by the prince? Why can't she do the saving for once? Fairy Tales were meant to be modernized, after all.Contains minor 5.3 spoilers at the very end. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 21





	A New Kind of Fairy Tale

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the Ocular, and without having to lift his head, G’raha Tia knew who was headed his way. He took a deep breath, before quickly sniffing himself. He couldn’t tell how long he had locked himself away, researching a way to get the rest of the Scions home, and wanted to make sure his guest wouldn’t go off on him for the lack of self-care.  
  
Although he knew Fyn would do that regardless.  
  
There was a knock at the door and he finally turned, holding his hands up in the air as a sign of peace as the door creaked open. “I was just about to take a break, you know,” he says, ears twitching. Fyn notices instantly, and she can’t help but frown.  
  
“I know you want to get them home, but you have to take care of yourself as well. We all agreed this wouldn’t be a case of ‘the exarch dies to help us get home’, remember?” She says, making her way to his side. She smelled of sunshine and flowers, and it was something G’raha loved about her. Even now, when he was locked away in the recesses of the Crystal Tower, he never felt tired. Fyn was his sunshine, a constant source of energy and inspiration, and rain or shine, she wouldn’t leave his side. “Let’s get you out of here. We can grab a bite to eat, find someplace quiet, and most importantly,” she says, cupping his cheek, “let you take a break. We’re not going anywhere; we’ll wait as long as we have to.” Fyn leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before taking his and tugging him towards the exit. “Does that sound good?”  
  
“It’s not like you’re giving me a choice,” he says with a laugh, the spot where she kissed him burning. Her warmth spread from his head to his toes, enveloping him in a feeling he never thought he’d have the honor of experiencing. As they stepped outside G’raha Tia looked up, the sun causing dark spots to flicker at the edge of his vision. When was the last time he stepped outside? A few days, at the very least, and the feeling of the sun’s rays and fresh air were a welcome change to the stagnant air of the Ocular. As he adjusts to the light, an idea comes to mind. “There’s something I’d like to do,” he admits suddenly, Fyn’s amber eyes widening slightly. “Follow me.”  
  
The two made their way through the Crystarium, many people greeting them along the way. Whispers followed them as well, many a man and woman wide-eyed and curious as the two traveled throughout the city.  
  
“Do you think something’s going on?” Fyn heard one woman whisper, her voice carrying through Musica Universalis despite her best efforts. Her tail swayed back and forth, and her cheeks burned. Perhaps to egg them on, or perhaps because he felt no need to hide anything, G’raha grabbed her hand, a smile gracing his features. With this Fyn’s cheeks only burned brighter, and she swore she heard a collective gasp from every resident of the Crystarium.  
  
“G’raha,” she says, ears flattening slightly, “are you sure this is ok?” His laughter is like music to her ears, and she feels his tail brush against her own.  
  
“I’m sure they all must’ve had their suspicions. Now they can stop their whispering and sneaking,” he says, nodding towards two pixies who had tried, and failed, to tail them in secret. Giggles exploded from the duo as they vanished, undoubtedly traveling to Lyhe Ghiah to spread the news. “I guess all of Norvrandt will know by the end of the day.” He tilted his head, pink dusting his cheeks. “You don’t mind, do you?”  
  
“N-no!” She laughs, suddenly feeling as if a weight was off her chest. “It feels...nice. Although, I think we’ll get an earful from Alisaie later,” Fyn says with a smile.  
  
“Well that’s something I think the Warrior of Darkness can handle with ease.”  
  
“I don’t know, G’raha, you haven’t seen her when she gets angry.” The two laugh, grabbing their meal before heading towards the Aetheryte Plaza, heading deeper into the heart of the city. Down the winding stairs they went, their footsteps echoing in the large cavern. There were only two places they could be headed if they were heading in this direction, and Fyn was surprised to say the least as they came to a stop before the Cabinet of Curiosities.  
  
“A library date? I didn’t know you could be so cheesy.” Fyn says as she pushes the large doors open, greeting the researchers and civilians alike who are inside. “Lead the way.”  
  
G’raha seemed to know exactly what he was doing, taking them to a secluded corner. There was a small, wooden table with two chairs and a stack of books already sitting on top of it. He pulls one of the chairs out, giving Fyn an exaggerated bow. “For you, my lady,” he says, barely able to hold back his laugh. Fyn chuckles, but hesitates.  
  
“Isn’t someone else sitting here? Unless it’s normal to just leave books out.” She had been to the Cabinet countless times, but always to speak with Moren or meet up with a member of the Scions. After all, there wasn’t much need for a library if you couldn’t read.  
  
“I actually asked Moren to set these aside for us,” G’raha admits, ushering Fyn into her seat before sitting across from her. He laid out their meal, simple sandwiches and fresh fruit, before gesturing to the books before them. “Do any of these look interesting? I thought we could read them together.”  
  
Fyn swallows, casting him a look. They came here to teach her to read? It hardly felt like a good use of his time, much less a way to help him relax. “Are you sure this is a good idea? We’re here to help you relax.”  
  
“I’ve actually had this on my mind for a while,” he admits. “I thought it’d be...nice.”  
  
With a confession like that, she couldn’t just refuse him. It’s not as if he was trying to shame her. Rather, all he wanted was to be able to share his favorite tales with her, and this was the best way to go about it. Fyn takes a moment, considering all of the books situated in front of them, before pointing to one. There was a knight on horseback, a shining sword in hand and a maiden behind him. It seemed to be a typical fairy tale, not much different than what one would find on the Source.  
  
“Oh, this is a re-telling of the story of the Warrior of Light, albeit a bit romanticized,” G’raha states, his tail betraying his voice. It seemed she had picked the perfect book. “Lyna loved this one when she was younger,” he admits, smiling fondly. “It’s one of the reasons she wanted to join the Guard. She didn’t understand why the princess always had to be saved instead of saving others.”  
  
“I don’t know. I’d say you’re quite the princess.” She laughs, flashing a canine. “After all, I’ve swooped in to save you a handful of times now.” His only response is a laugh as he runs his fingers over the cover.  
  
“I don’t think anyone would complain about being rescued by the Warrior of Light. Twelve knows I won’t.” His eyes soften, and he moves his chair closer, taking one of her hands so they were holding the book open together. “Shall we?”  
  
  
“G’raha!” Fyn’s voice snaps him out of reverie, and he rises, setting his tome down on the table. The Rising Stones was busy as always, Hoary Boulder egging on new recruits to train harder, Alisaie and Alphinaud bickering over who knows what, but her voice rang clear through it all. “You’re late! We were supposed to meet in Idyllshire at noon!”  
  
“I’m sorry.” He shoots up and offers an apologetic look. “I lost track of time,” he admits, nodding towards the tome, sitting wide open and abandoned on the table. “Although, you could have just contacted me via linkpearl.”  
  
“I was worried,” Fyn admits, walking closer and taking his hand. “We were supposed to go out and take care of that task for Y’shtola. I thought you might have gone on ahead without me.”  
  
“And miss the chance to go on adventure with the Warrior of Light? Never.” G’raha smiles and twines his tail with hers, and a groan echoes through the room, Alphinaud laughing as he hushes his twin.  
  
“Let’s just hope I don’t slow you down,” he says with a laugh.  
  
“It’s fine. After all, from now on we can live our own fairy tale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was a gift for @reallycoolsword on Twitter. I find their WoL, Fyn, to be absolutely precious and their relationship with G'raha makes me feel weak. I'm all for sunshine and rainbows pairings, so this was super fun to write! Also, apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try and give everything a second look, but I feel like I always miss something. Let me know what you think!


End file.
